five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bonnie
Informacje= Bonnie (znany również jako Bonnie the Rabbit) to antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's. Jest on gitarzystą w kapeli Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. W nocy ma włączony "tryb wolnej wędrówki", podczas którego spaceruje po pizzerii z innymi animatronikami od 12 AM do 6 AM, aby uchronić swoje mechanizmy przed zablokowaniem. W tym czasie usiłuje włożyć wszystkich napotkanych ludzi do kostiumu Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, podobnie jak inne animatroniki, co skutkuje śmiercią danej osoby. Wygląd Bonnie to lawendowy animatronik o wyglądzie królika i fioletowych oczach. Posiada także czerwoną muszkę. Na scenie gra na czerwono-białej gitarze. Jako jedyny nie ma brwi i tak jak Chica nie ma piegów. Nie licząc jego głowy i koloru, większość ciała tego antagonisty jest identyczna z ciałem Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Ta wersja Bonnie'go, tak jak pozostałe animatroniki w pierwszej części gry (oprócz Chici) nie ma widocznych zębów w górnej szczęce. Lokacje Startową lokacją Bonnie'go, podobnie jak jego kompanów: Freddy'ego i Chici jest Scena. Po aktywacji może przemieścić się do wybranego pomieszczeniu po lewej stronie gracza (nie licząć Pirackiej Zatoczki). Kiedy zagląda do Biura, stoi przy lewych drzwiach. Zachowanie Bonnie znany jest z tego, że zagląda do Biura częściej, niż inne animatroniki i tak jak Foxy pojawia się po lewej stronie. Stoi bezpośrednio przy drzwiach, w przeciwieństwie do Chici, która stoi przy oknie Biura. Częstotliwość pojawiania się Bonnie'go przy Biurze jest nieprzewidywalna, ponieważ używa on "teleportacji", co można zobaczyć w Cheat Mode w mobilnej wersji gry. Bonnie jest zdolny do chwilowego wyłączenia kamer, aby przemieścić się w inną lokację, tak jak inne animatroniki (oprócz Freddy'ego i Foxy'ego). W niektórych nocach, jeśli gracz nie patrzy na Bonnie'go na monitorach, nie przemieści się on ze Sceny. To jedna z najlepszych metod przetrwania Nocy 2. W Nocy 4 i Nocy 5, kiedy Bonnie stoi przy kamerze na zewnątrz (CAM 2B), jego głowa i szczęka trzęsą się w paranormalny sposób. Podczas każdej nocy może być widziany w odległości kilku centymetrów od kamery w Kulisach, skierowany twarzą wprost do niej. Jego oczy są wtedy kompletnie czarne. Kiedy Bonnie wejdzie do Biura, a gracz obserwuje kamery, mogą byś słyszane ciche jęki. Kiedy gracz opuści monitor, Bonnie zaatakuje go, kończąc tym samym grę. Bonnie może także siłą opuścić monitor. Ciekawostki * Bonnie jest pierwszym animatronikiem, który może przemieścić się w kierunku naszych drzwi. Od Nocy 1, Bonnie jest aktywniejszy od pozostałych animatroników. * W trailerze gry Bonnie biegnie korytarzem. W samej grze to Foxy przejął tę rolę. * W trailerze Bonnie ściąga maskę z głowy, pokazując endoszkielet. Nie zostało to jednak wykorzystane w grze. * Scott Cawthon uważa, że Bonnie jest najstraszniejszym animatronikiem. Dodatkowo twórca gry oznajmił, że wiele razy śnił mu się w jego koszmarach. * Podczas śmierci lub podczas włączania gry może pokazać się bezoki Bonnie, który widnieje na ekranie pzez kilka sekund. Potem widok przeskakuje do menu. Pojawia się też, kiedy Golden Freddy jest w Biurze. * Istnieje błąd, który sprawia, że czasami atak Bonnie'go nie jest widzialny, a jedynie słyszalny. * Bonnie jest jedynym animatronikiem w pierwszej części gry, który nie ma brwi. *Scott Cawthon wiele razy w wywiadach wspominał, że Bonnie jest jego ulubieńcem, jednak w gazecie po Nightmare Mode we FNaF 3 napisał, że Bonnie'go nie lubi (możliwe, że ciągle jest jego ulubieńcem, ale był zły za to, co robił mu w koszmarach). * Niektórzy uważają, że Bonnie jest dziewczyną, głównie jest to spowodowane przez jego imię i kolor kostiumu. Jednak Bonnie to to samiec, co jest oficjalnie potwierdzone przez Scott'a. * Jego imię pochodzi od słowa "Bunny", co z angielskiego oznacza królik. * Zgodnie ze słowami Scott'a, Bonnie był pierwszym animatronikiem dodanym do gry w trakcie produkcji. |-|Galeria= Show Stage.png|Bonnie z Freddy'm i Chicą i na Scenie. Animatronics Facing Camera On Show Stage.png|Bonnie z Freddy'm i Chicą patrzący się na kamerę na Scenie. Freddy And Bonnie On Show Stage.png|Bonnie i Freddy na Scenie. Bonnie In Dining Area.png|Bonnie w Jadalni. Bonnie In Dining Area Closer.png|Sylwetka Bonnie'go w Jadalni. Bonnie In Backstage.png|Bonnie w Kulisach. Bonnie In Backstage Closer.png|Bonnie blisko kamery w Kulisach Bonnie In Supply Closet.png|Bonnie w Schowku. Bonnie In West Hall.png|Bonnie w Zachodnim Korytarzu. Bonnie In West Hall Corner.png|Bonnie w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza. Hallucination Of Bonnie.png|Bonnie w halucynacjach. Hallucination Of Bonnie Without Eyes.png|Bezoki Bonnie w halucynacjach. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Oryginalne Animatroniki